Masen Cullen
Masen Anthony Cullen is a member of the Olympic Coven and a main character in the Sunrise Saga FanFiction. He is the Lux Lamia son of Edward Cullen and Bella Cullen, making him the younger brother of Renesmee Cullen and Elizabelle Cullen. He is the mate of Grace Martin. Early Life & Bio Masen Anthony Cullen was born on January 1st, 2009 in Forks, Washington. He was born exactly at midnight on the new year. He was the third child of Bella and Edward Cullen. He's a Lux Lamia, a very rare and powerful vampire species that is apart of Butterflywhisperer's FanFiction Saga. In Sunrise, Masen was born after Bella and Edward conceived him a few weeks prior to first conceiving his sister Lizzy in the Magia Piscina. He is their second Lux Lamia child, which is always born when the first one needs he or she the most. He was born during the attacks of Lorenzo, the man of all four, so Masen was born into a world accustomed to violence. Masen also had a very short childhood, which was spent a lot on the Isles de Cullen, a move the family took after the Lorenzo incident in Forks. In Noon Sun, Masen is now an adult. He battles out with his family and friends against Serena. During this time Masen falls in love with his sister's best friend, Grace Martin. The two are soul mates and are very close. They confess their love for one another officially at the Cullen's New Years party. After this they become a couple for the rest of the series. In a way, they're the second generations "Bella and Edward" due to the various parallels. However, the couple is very different in their own way as well. Grace comes from a very powerful family of witches and this puts strain on her relationship with them and Masen for she doesn't know what world she exactly belongs to. In the end they are all able to co-exist with one another and Masen is there every step of the way to help Grace understand where she belongs. In Sunset, Masen is fully grown and is preparing to graduate high school with Grace and Renesmee. He doesn't seem to care very much for school and only wants to follow Grace where she goes. He's very worried that he's going to lose Grace and will do everything in his power to make sure they stay together until the end. When they're deciding on colleges, Masen decides that after graduation he'll move to Boston with Grace due to the fact he wants her to have the entire college experience. However, their plans are postponed when they discover they're going to have a baby. The pregnancy is difficult, and ultimately Grace gives birth to their first son, Tyler Edward Cullen. When Grace gives birth a few moments later the Volturi have her murdered. This devastates Masen to the point he attempts to beg the Volturi to kill him. However, his sister drags him back where he then grieves with his son. This doesn't last long due to the fact Grace is then resurrected by her grandmother, giving Masen his mate back. After this the two form a family and move to Forks together to raise their boy. By the end of Sunset, Masen and Grace marry on December 15th, 2016. Their second child, Ella, is born fifteen days prior. Description & Personality Masen was born looking the most like his mother, Bella. He has the same brown hair as his mother, but he has his father's thick hair. His eyes are hazel, but a unique shade with flecks of green. As he gets older he takes a lot after his father's manerisms. He isn't as 'broody' as Edward. Masen, unlike his father, isn't too scared to keep his mate's soul intact. He just wants Grace to be happy with whatever they choose. Masen is a bit of a more modern Edward. Personality wise, Masen is funny, smart, stubborn, and trustful. He's very quick witted. Masen can also be a bit lazy. He doesn't like school very much. It's something he never cared too much about. He is a very passionate person. He cares very much for the ones he loves and will fight for them. Name His name comes from his fathers surname, Masen, and his fathers middle name, Anthony. Butterflywhisperer wanted to name him Masen because she liked the name and because instead of a second Edward in the family, it would be cool to do something creative with Edward's other names. Plus, there are so many other Edward Jr's in Renesmee Post Breaking Dawn stories, she decided to change it up a bit. Abilites Masen has a few diffrent gifts which he got from his parents a mental shield from his mother, Bella Cullen. He also transmit what he's thinking through the touch of his hand, like his sister Renesmee. Masen has the ability to also read minds like his father and break through shields. He's just as powerful as his sister, Elizabelle. They're probably the most powerful twins besides the originals to exist due to the fact they were born to very powerful parents. Relationships 'Grace Martin' (mate/best friend) '' Grace is Masen's soul mate and one of his best friends. The two first meet in Noon Sun in a cafeteria, prior to this they didn't realize it but they met in Sunrise in an airport. But, when they meet in high school Masen has a strong connection to Grace. He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and is intrigued to learn he can't read her mind well, later learning that this is spell her mother preformed on her so her mind would always be safe from Aro. But, Masen can read her emotions someone instead, a side effect of the spell. The two slowly become close, bonding over music and all sorts of things. They are friends until one day when Masen confesses he likes Grace more than a friend and wants to be more. She is scared because of her past and refuses, causing the two to have a period of detest towards one another. It isn't until later the two realize it after the Volturi attack them in Noon Sun that their fight was silly and slowly make their way to becoming lovers. later on Grace's mother finds out about Masen and grace dating and orders grace to stay way from Masen however Grace refuses Elaine then kicks grace out and grace goes to her aunt Ava's and Masen stays with her and then they proceed to make love. After graduation they both get excited to move to Boston Collage however these plans are put on hiatus when she falls pregnant. The couple and their families move to Vermont after this where they are seen in a bit of a struggle. Like his father before him, Masen painfully watches his mate go through the difficult pregnancy. When The Volturi invade their house in Vermont, Masen is forced to watch the love of his life get killed. Masen is then left alone with his son. They are very protective of one another, it is seen when Masen takes the hit for her and Renesmee from an evil witch, Belinda, that Aro hired. Then Grace protects Masen by using a spell that would drain out a half witch like herself. They understand one another very well. They finally get together on Masen's fifth birthday,Nahual and Jacob fight of Renesmee, and then Masen says the girl whose scared because of her mother, and Grace immediately went out and he questioned her and she yelled because she loves him. The day after they went on a date the first date to a museum. Grace and Mason have had arguments about telling Grace's mother and Grace tells Mason how her mother will find out about the fact he's vampire and Grace mother, Elaine hates vampires. After that, their relationship seems to grow stronger. This leads to their first sexual encounter a few hours later. 'Lillian Hale ''(cousin/sister/partner/best friend) '' Lily is Masen's cousin, but she's also his best friend. Growing up the two treated each other like siblings, but it wasn't until they got older they began to see one another as partners in crime. When Nahuel is introduced to the family again, they don't trust him, resulting in a pack they form with Ethan to keep an eye on him. The two love to joke around with one another, but they are protective of each other too. They practice fighting and they always seem to know what's on each other's mind. When Ethan breaks Lily's heart, Masen is the first Lily runs to. In Sunset Lily is sexually assaulted and Masen supports her every step of the way, making sure his cousin is okay every step of the way. Renesmee Cullen ''(Sister/Friend) '' Renesmee is Masen's older sister. The two are very close and often reverse roles as the older sibling. Since Masen grew up faster than her, at times he acts as her older brother, always protective of her. However, there are many other times where Masen needs Renesmee to step in and act like the adult sibling and protect him. So in a way, they have an agreement of protecting the other, making sure they're both safe. Masen and Renesmee always get along well and protect each other. Renesmee loves the idea of Grace and her brother and is static when they get together. Masen doesn't like when his sister gets into a love triangle and is excited when it's finally over. The two graduate with one another and are excited to start their adult lives with one another. Elizabelle Cullen ''(sister/friend) '' Lizzy is Masen's older sister, but grew up as his younger sister since her growth rate was much slower than his. She's his Lux Laxmia twin. The two understand one another very well because of their power and species. Since they all came from the magia piscina, Masen has a connection with Lizzy he doesn't share with anyone else. They know what one another is feeling and know when the other is near, they get a sense. The two, when they combine their powers, form an almost 'super power'. Masen is also very protective of Lizzy, being the 'youngest'. Ethan Rider''' ''(best friend/brother) '' Ethan is Masen's best friend. The two got to know one another after Ethan moves in with the Cullen's at the end of Sunrise. He's also the only guy Masen was able to bond with outside of the family. Masen does likes spending time with his cousin Aidan, but prefers it with Ethan since their both Lux Lamia. They share a connection with one another. Category:Third Generation Category:The Cullens Category:All Characters Category:BW7